The following description relates to analyzing subsurface material properties using a laser vibrometer, for example, in a wellbore.
Downhole tools can be installed and operated in a wellbore, for instance, during drilling operations, well logging operations, or other well system operations. In some cases, a downhole tool can include sensors or detectors for collecting data from the subterranean formation about the wellbore. For example, subterranean material properties can be measured by wireline logging tools, logging while drilling (LWD) tools or measurement while drilling (MWD) tools.